Change It And Then Save It
by Thereoncewasaginger
Summary: AU, Dave attempts suicide but ultimately fails. When he wakes up, he finds out things aren't what they were. Dave finds that he has the perfect life, his dream life. Later he finds out he is what is called a 'Job', or someone who gets second chances. He is whisked away from his dream life, and told he has a second chance at earning it. Should be easy with the help from a friend.
1. Wake Up

**Title:** Change It And Then Save It  
**Chapter:** CH 1- Home  
**Author:** thereoncewasaginger (Tumblr is also thereoncewasaginger)  
**Rating:** Eventual M(chapter rated T for Warning)  
**Warnings:** Attempted Suicide  
**Characters:** Dave K., Kurt H., mention of Blaine A.  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Fantasy, sci-fi  
**Summary:** AU, Dave attempts suicide but ultimately fails. When he wakes up, he finds out things aren't what they were. Dave finds that he has the perfect life, his dream life. Later he finds out he is what is called a 'Job', or someone who gets second chances. He is whisked away from his dream life, and told he has a second chance at earning it. Of course, he's going to have some help from a friend to do this, but he'll never admit that.  
**A/N:** Hello there! I'm thereoncewasaginger! I was previously on here as someone else, but honestly I can't remember the account details. I honestly have no clue how this really came to me, I guess its just a plot bunny that's my been bothering me for a while. And the fact that, like David, I wish I had a second chance too. 'Job' will be explained later when it comes to it. Clear Lake Regional Medical Center is in Webster, Texas. I currently do not have a beta(I had one, but her and I aren't talking at the moment..) so all mistakes are mine. This chapter is pretty short unfortunately. As I get into the story it should be getting longer. Also, until recently I have been writing in third person point of view, so i haven't actually caught all my POV shifts yet, but i'm fixing that.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the name of the Hospital, just the characters that I created.

_Just one chance, one chance that could fix everything, end everything would be over. My misery could be easily ended; I won't have to deal with this anymore. I won't have to be alone. I won't have to deal with the pain of not being alone. It could just end now, and I won't have to worry about it anymore. All the pain could just go away. My mind was numb, that's probably the best thing at the moment. I let myself look nice, that was the least I could do. Necktie, a nice button up shirt, appropriate pants, even the best shoes I had, all went into my outfit. Maybe it would make a statement? I don't really know what kind of statement it could make, but maybe, just maybe, people would think, 'Oh so there was something in David that was beautiful.' Right, even that wouldn't be true. _

_I bite my lip, staring at the banister in my closet. Just a few more moments. A few more moments till it's all over. I should text him, remind him that I love him, would always love him, even when I'm gone. But I don't touch my phone. Why should I? I've been trying to reach him for so long, but it's all just been ignored. He doesn't care about me; he'll never care about me, not in that way. Not in the way I want him to. He has the perfect boyfriend, one he loves, and one that loves him, why would there even be any chance for me, especially after what I did to him? I close my eyes. "It'll be over soon. You won't have to deal with the pain, the agony, the torture." I say out loud. Maybe this was all childish, wanting to die. I had done so much to Kurt, so much that should have made him want to die, but he was strong. I'm not strong, not like him._

My head felt heavy, but I knew it was propped up. Where was I? Instant memories started flooding back, and I realized that if I was awake, I really had failed. "Dr. Karofsky!" a high pitched female voice squealed. Dr. Karofsky? What? Okay, so something was up. My eyes fluttered opened just as the person left the room. I groaned, what on earth is going on? The only thing that I could really think about was the fact I had failed. I had failed my attempt and was in the hospital. What if that was a good thing though? Surely there had to be a good reason I was still alive. As for the doctor part, there was probably just a doctor here at the hospital with the same name as it was probably just a coincidence.

"Are we going to see daddy?" a little girl said loudly, from the hall. Dave smiled. Cute. Just by the voice, the girl sounded adorable. Whoever the daddy was must be so lucky. Maybe, if I could get over all of this, I could be happy like that. I could be happily married with kids.

"Yes Alis, we're going to see Daddy." A somewhat high pitch male voice said. I blinked. The voice oddly and somewhat disturbingly sounded a lot like Kurt, but that couldn't be possible, unless, of course, Kurt had a younger sister that he never told anyone about.

"Do you think he is okay now, Dad?" This came from a boys voice. The voice was somewhat high pitch, much like Kurt's voice freshman year, but I could tell it was much older the first voice I heard. Okay, what the hell was going on? I sighed. Whatever, they weren't coming for me so who cared. I closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, somewhat frustrated. The only people that were going to come see me was shrinks and his parents. I am sure once my mom realized I was awake, I would get the emotional talk first, then the talk about how being gay was just a sickness or a phase and that I would be back to normal soon.

"Jamie, weren't you listening to the nurse? She said he woke up." The man said, somewhat impatiently. I could hear a small sigh come out. I glanced towards the door, noticing shadows outside my door. I guess I was going to get visitors. I braced myself, figuring that the 'being gay is bad' speech was going to hit me in a few moments.

"Dr. Karofsky, your family is here to see you." The same high pitch lady from before said. My head jerked over to her. She was definitely talking to me; there was no doubt about that. Okay, maybe this was a weird dream, but I could go with it. '_Showtime'_ I nodded quickly, curious to see what 'family' was defined as. First two girls ran in, both yelling 'Daddy', then they were followed by a boy who looked utterly concerned, and then, there he was. It had been Kurt. I stared blankly at the family. What on earth? The lady smiled at me. "Well, I'll just leave you five to yourselves then." The women smiled, then turned back out into the hallway. It didn't take long for the two girls to make their moves.

"Daddy!" the two girls, obviously twins, said cheerfully, pushing themselves onto my bed. I gave them a weak smile, trying to not show that I was completely and utterly confused. They were expecting their daddy to welcome them with warm hugs, but I don't know if I could offer that. The boy stared at me, eyes just studying me. He looked tall, and to my amusement, just like Kurt, exactly like Kurt. Kurt shook his head.

"Alis, Anna, get off your dad, you two are probably hurting him." The older looking Kurt ordered. The two girls gave a sigh, and then climbed off my bed. "I'm so sorry Dave. They just really wanted to come in and see you today, and then Aimiee said that you were awake and they got super excited. Well I got super excited too." He apologized. I shook my head.

"It's, er, fine. I don't mind. I'm glad you were coming to see me, and that I woke up." I mumbled. Kurt gave a small smile. I glanced at the kids then back at Kurt. "Um, Kurt…Can I talk to you alone?" I asked. Kurt nodded, glancing at the boy.

"Jamie, can you take your sisters to the coffee shop? Ask Melody if she doesn't mind watching you for a little bit. Tell her that I need to talk to Dad alone." Kurt ordered. The boy, Jamie, nodded and took hands with the two girls. The door closed, and then Kurt's head turned back to me. "What's up?" he asked, sitting down on my bed. I shrugged.

"I'm confused Kurt. Utterly Confused. What happened?" I asked. Kurt stared at me, eyes wide, but then relaxed a little.

"You were on your way home from work early, because it was Jamie's birthday. Some idiot was texting while driving, and they ran a red light while going over the speed limit, hitting you in the process. Both of you survived but it was pretty bad Dave, really bad. I was so scared, I couldn't imagine what I would do if I lost you." He said, body shaking. I felt the overwhelming urge to lean over and hug him, to comfort him and tell him it was all right. But it wasn't. I had no clue what was going on. This couldn't be possible, not at all. I took a deep breath.

"Kurt…I don't know what is going on. I don't even know who those kids are, I don't understand why they keep calling me 'Dr. Karofsky'. I don't even know why you are here. If anything you should be with Blaine or something. I don't know, but I don't know why you would be here with me." I moaned, head spinning. Kurt just stared, wide eyed, not sure what to say apparently.

"David? What's going on? A-a-are you j-j-joking with me?" Kurt stuttered, looking as if he was going to cry. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't joke with you, Kurt. One minute, I was in my bedroom… trying to commit suicide, the next I was just floating in darkness, and then I woke up here. I don't know what is going on. I mean I'm relieved that I lived, now that I think about it, committing suicide is a horrible idea and I shouldn't of even tried because I didn't think about how that could affect people. Then again, no one would really miss me, except my parents, and maybe even you, but you had Blaine, so you probably wouldn't miss me much." I rambled.

"David. We've been married for twenty years, right after high school. We started a family fifteen years ago. You work here in Clear Lake Regional Medical Center." Kurt said nervously. My jaw dropped. "It…it must be memory loss..." he sniffed, standing up. My head was still spinning, but I felt happy, so incredibly happy. This was my future? It must be a future. Or else maybe it was just an amazing dream. Whatever it was, it felt good, it felt amazing, it felt perfect. I gave a small smile to Kurt.

"It sounds perfect. Just what I was hoping for…" I sighed, tears starting to well. "You rejected me, I was tortured at school, it was horrible. I don't know how you managed to survive me. I couldn't even handle a week of it. But now, here I am, a doctor married to a person I know I love very much, with what looks like three adorable children." I breathed out, relieved. I figure I can go with what he was saying, it was better than I knew. Kurt gave a sigh of relief. "So, any idea when I can go home?" I asked. Kurt smirked.

"You're the doctor, what do you think?" he teased. I rolled my eyes, giving Kurt what I hoped was a super annoyed look. "I'll go talk to Aimiee, I'm sure that Ella will let you go soon. Especially if you can prove to her that you are okay. I have a feeling you might not be able to go home for a bit because of memory loss, but there is a possibility Ella will let me take you anyways." He grinned, and then leaned over to give me a quick kiss on the forehead. "I love you David Karofsky." He whispered, and then walked out of the room.

"I love you too." I murmured. A husband, kids, being a doctor, that was my future. My future. My future wasn't a coffin, buried under the dirt, rotting away. My future was Kurt.


	2. Home

**Title:** Change It And Then Save It  
**Chapter: **CH 2; Home  
**Author:** thereoncewasaginger (Tumblr is also thereoncewasaginger)  
**Rating:** Eventual M(chapter rated T)  
**Warnings:** mention of cheating, minor curse word.  
**Characters:** Dave K., Kurt H., mention of Blaine A., Quinn F., Rachel B., Finn H., and Burt H.  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Fantasy, sci-fi  
**Summary:** AU, Dave attempts suicide but ultimately fails. When he wakes up, he finds out things aren't what they were. Dave finds that he has the perfect life, his dream life. Later he finds out he is what is called a 'Job', or someone who gets second chances. He is whisked away from his dream life, and told he has a second chance at earning it. Of course, he's going to have some help from a friend to do this, but he'll never admit that.  
**A/N:** Hello[: So I know it's too early to put a new chapter out, but whatever. I kind of just want to take what I have, and post it. I feel awkward having chapters written out, but not posted. I'm doing that on purpose though, so that I actually finish my story. I'm trying hard to catch any mistakes I might make(like in the previous chapter I had POV problems, but those are fixed.) so please, stay with me? I may or may not post the third chapter tonight, all depends on how much chapters I can get written before I need to head off to bed.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the name of the Hospital, just the characters that I created.

The car ride from the hospital was surprisingly silent. According to Kurt, Melody, the coffee shop girl, had offered to watch the kids while Kurt got me out of the hospital. I was somewhat glad that there were no kids at the moment, not that I didn't enjoy listening to the kids, because it let me learn the things I was missing. The hospital had kept me an extra two days, and had only let me out because Kurt had promised he would take excellent care of me. I honestly have a feeling he just started bitching to everyone, because despite the fact they all said I could leave, they all seemed rather annoyed. Whenever I was allowed to go back to work, I was probably going to have to face the rather of my co-workers.

The area we were driving through was nice, perfect even. It shocked me everything looked nice, I really hadn't been out of Lima much except for football things. Something made me wonder how we choose this place to live, but I wasn't going to ask right now. Maybe later it would be explained. Without really realizing what Kurt was doing, I felt the car turning onto a street. This street was lined with beautiful and amazing houses, houses that I could only dream I would ever live in. The car stopped in front of a rather large, suburban house. I raised my eyebrow, and then stared at the house, amazed. "It's beautiful." I said softly. I glanced back at Kurt, who blushed then smirked. God he was beautiful, more beautiful than the house. How had I gotten such an amazing chance to be with him?

"That's what you said the first time we saw this house. You're the one who begged to buy this house. I didn't stop you. I fell in love with the house too." He teased. I grinned, looking back to the house. Obviously, I had good taste and Kurt approved. I could feel him staring at me, studying me, but I just continued to marvel at the house. "Dave?" he said softly. I tore my eyes from the house, turning my head back to looking at Kurt. I felt him suddenly cup my cheek then leaned over. "I love you. So very much. I don't know what I would do if you hadn't waken up or had died. When you got into that accident senior year, it nearly destroyed me. But you came out alive, and you came out alive this time too." He whispered, kissing me happily. When he pulled away, I stared at him. There were so many things I didn't understand.

"When did you say we got married..." I asked slowly, my mind reeling. This had been something I was trying to process through my head since two days before when he told me we had been married for twenty years. Kurt had said we had been married since high school, but that didn't make sense. School was almost out, and there was no way that we would be getting married after high school, not the way things had been going lately. Kurt bit his lip.

"Well, we were going to get married at the same time as Rachel and Finn, seeing that we and others somehow had managed to partition and successfully get gay marriage legalized. You and Quinn got in an accident though on the way. You had to run home to get something and offered Quinn a ride to the wedding. She wasn't going to go, you know. She was way too hurt to see Rachel getting married, because she was absolutely in love with Rachel. She played it off saying that she didn't approve of young marriage, but she privately told me that she didn't mind the fact that we were getting married at a young age. Anyways, you and her were almost to the city hall, when a drunk driver made a collusion with you. It was somewhat dark outside, and I guess he hadn't noticed that he was driving in the wrong lane. You were about to turn and that's when he hit you. He was speeding. A witness said that they saw the passenger side get crushed and then your car spinning off and hitting a nearby tree. Your car was pretty much totaled. When I had found out what happen, you and Quinn were both in a coma. I felt so guilty because I had been so angry; I thought you were standing me up and that you had cold feet. But then my dad and I got the call from your parents, and I learned the reason you hadn't shown up for our wedding. You were so strong though, only out for a couple days and had no problems like Quinn. Quinn took the most damage. She was temporarily paralyzed. We didn't know how long it was going to take, but she was out of the wheelchair by senior prom. " He paused, taking a breath. "Anyways, later, after we graduated, we ended up getting married. I liked that wedding better. It was more spectacular that what we would have had at city hall. Plus, both our parents came." Kurt gave a small smile at me. I stared, completely in shock.

"Kurt…when did we actually get together?" I asked. Kurt must have been annoyed by the fact that I showed confusion rather than happiness about getting married. He raised an eyebrow; I just gave him a look. He let out a sigh, but must have let it go since I 'have amnesia'.

"Midway through junior year, a little bit after I came back from Dalton. You and Santana started the BullyWhips thing, and I was sick of Dalton and hated my dad spending money that we didn't have, so I transferred back to McKinley. I don't know why, but Blaine followed me there. For a bit he and I dated, but then, I sort of caught him cheating. I broke up with him after confronting him. He denied it at first, but then admitted it was someone back at Dalton. I forgave him after a while, but told him that I could never be with him like that again. You and I had been somewhat of friends because of Bullywhips, and then all of a sudden we just clicked. You helped me through the break up and I helped you come out and then suddenly we were dating, just like that. Dad hated it at first; I swear he wanted to kill you every time he saw us. But just over night, I guess something changed. You two talked or something. " He sighed happily. My heart sunk. I should be happy, but this was really just a dream. This had to be a dream, because Kurt and I never had that. He and Blaine had stayed together, Blaine never cheated as far I could tell. I had stayed alone. I felt a sudden rush of sadness overcome me. Why, why couldn't this be real? Why couldn't the other be the dream? He looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"This has to be a dream. It must be a dream, because for me, that never happened. I mean I did end up being nice to you after you came back to McKinley, through the bullywhips. But then, I don't know. I transferred to a different school for senior year. Midway through the year, I tried to make us be something, but you rejected me. On Valentine's Day." I explained. "You were still with Blaine. As far as I could tell, minus one night that doesn't even count as cheating, he never cheated on you. I don't think you two have any plans on breaking up anytime soon. You're too happy with him." My head felt like it was spinning and my heart was going to burst. He gave me a sympathetic look, reaching over. He embraced me in a tight hug then looked at me. Our eyes connected, and I couldn't move.

"Maybe what you think is the dream, and this is real. It's real to me. Do you feel like you're in a dream?" He suggested. I shook my head. No, everything felt extremely real. I could even go as far as saying everything felt extremely right. I nodded. Maybe, maybe that's what it was. But it sure had felt like a long and real dream. The things I felt in that weren't the feelings you feel in a dream. Kurt leaned over and quickly kissed me again, before smirking and getting out of the car. I watched him walk up the path, and I blushed when I realized what he was doing. He was strutting and shaking his ass. Okay, that was hot. Kurt is hot. My heart was beating fast and I just sat there, dumbly smiling. Oh Kurt, I love you, I really do love you. Getting out of the car, I made my own way towards my house.


	3. Dinner and a Talk

**Title:** Change It And Then Save It  
**Chapter: **CH3; Dinner and a Talk  
**Author:** thereoncewasaginger (Tumblr is also thereoncewasaginger)  
**Rating:** Eventual M(chapter rated T)  
**Warnings:** mention of bullying(mirroring the show)  
**Characters:** Dave K., Kurt H.  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Sci-Fi, Slight Fantasy  
**Summary:** AU, Dave attempts suicide but ultimately fails. When he wakes up, he finds out things aren't what they were. Dave finds that he has the perfect life, his dream life. Later he finds out he is what is called a 'Job', or someone who gets second chances. He is whisked away from his dream life, and told he has a second chance at earning it. Thankfully, he has a friend who can help him  
**A/N:** Hello again! So after reading and publishing my last two chapters, I realized a few mistakes I've been making. For some reason, the site won't save my corrections, so I'm really sorry. I added the Genre's on here. I would have put all the genres on in the first place, but I'm only allowed to choose two. Lets see, oh, on my Tumblr page, I gave an explanation of what 'Jobs' are and a few other things related to it. You might what to take a look at that when it comes time to that(which starts at CH5). Its probably buried under a few things, but It has the tag 'thereoncewasaginger's fan fiction'.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or Chinese takeout, just the characters that I created.

Kurt and I were sitting in the living room, talking about random things. He was really trying hard to fill me in and I'm feeling guilty because honestly I can't remember a thing. Melody was about to leave, she and our kids seemed to have got extremely caught up in a board game. "See you guys later, and don't worry Dave, I'll have your regular coffee waiting for you when you come back to work and I'll make sure no one gives you a hard time for Kurt harassing everyone to let you go, just warn me when you are coming back." She said, giving a smile as she walked out the door. Kurt must have prepaid her or something, because she hadn't stood in the doorway waiting to be paid. Kurt gave me a small yet warm smile. We were waiting for our food to arrive, Kurt had explained that he wasn't in the mood to cook and the kids had begged for Chinese. He told me that the kids adored Chinese take out, but since I had been trying to lose weight again, we had limited it to every few weeks. According to him, they had Chinese food last week, but since I was coming home tonight it was a "special occasion".

"So. I'm a doctor…What are you?" I asked, glancing around for any indication of what he was. I assume that he probably was a hit singer or owner of high end fashion line, but I didn't see any posters or awards. "Broadway or Fashion right?" I guessed. But what I saw on his face was a tint of sadness as he gave me another small smile.

"Neither. I didn't really make it in that world. I felt really lost after that. You, Rachel, Finn, and I all went to New York together. Rachel and I went to NYADA while you and Finn headed to New York University. It was amazing at first. I loved it all and had the time of my life. But then, I don't know, I lost it all. I can still sing and stuff, but I lost the inspiration to be in Broadway and be a star. So then I dropped out at semester. That was such a hard decision to make, but I did it. I tried Parson's, but that didn't work out either. Though I do design the kids clothes sometimes. Thankfully I only wasted one year at both schools. I actually do a couple things now, and they actually make me pretty happy. After I left school, I enrolled at NYU with you and Finn, and got a degree in foreign language instructor. Starting next fall, I'm going to be a French teacher and honestly I can say I'm excited for that. My passion however, turned out to be cooking and photography. I own a popular bakery downtown. I also own a photography studio. Its more of a part time thing. I do weddings, graduations, senior photos, you know the works. I have degrees in both, and I'm successful with both, and they all make me really happy." He said, but wasn't sad anymore. It amazed me. Kurt was so happy talking about these things.

"Where are you planning on teaching?" I asked. He hesitated, and then shrugged.

"Well, you and I had been talking a few months ago… You told me that there was a job opening that would actually pay higher than what you make now, but that it was somewhere I probably wouldn't want to go." He said, hesitating. I blinked a few times, giving him a questioning eye. He took a deep breath. "Ohio. Not Lima, but Ohio nonetheless. Westerville to be exact. I wasn't too sure if I even wanted to go, and quite frankly it shocked me that that place would be higher paying then here. I mean here, the pay is amazing. Then you told me. You were offered a job to be a high class all male private school doctor." He stopped.

"High class private school doctor? Am I really that good? Wait…the only high class all male private school in Westerville is…" I trailed off. Kurt nodded.

"Dalton. You accepted the job after we talked. It was kind of ironic and convenient, because a few days later I got an email from you talking about job openings, and you found me a French teaching spot. We were actually moving as soon as school let out for the kids. Jamie starts high school in the fall, so he's going to Dalton. There is a nice private school we found that the twins could attend also." Kurt grinned. I nodded, trying to take this all in. Ohio, we were going back to Ohio, even though I knew that both of us had just desperately wanted to escape it.

"Jamie is yours biologically, isn't he? He looks exactly like you." I said, changing the subject. Kurt blushed then nodded.

"Yeah, Jamie is biologically mine. The twins are biologically yours, and boy do they look it." He grinned proudly. I nodded, they had looked a lot like me now that I thought about it. At first I hadn't really noticed it, but then I saw small things about them that reminded them of me.

"How old are the twins?" I asked.

"Five. They'll be six next month though. Time has sure flown. It seems like just yesterday we were talking to Quinn about the possibility of having them." He said, dreamily. Quinn?

"Quinn Fabray?" I gasped. He nodded. "Wasn't she planning on going to Yale?" I asked.

"Yes. She did excellent there, it was amazing. But I don't know. Her and I were pretty close, and then she asked me out of the blue one day if there was a possibility of me wanting her as a surrogate mother so you and I could have kids. I agreed, and then we ended up with Jamie. After going to Yale, she actually moved close to us and that's how we became pretty close and how we got Jamie. Ten years later, we got to talking again, and she agreed to have the twins. She spoils our kids. Never told them that they were her mother, and that's the way she wanted it to be. But to them, she is Aunt Quinn. She's married now. She was actually married when she had our twins, but Rachel was fine with it. Shee loves her, and she thinks of us like family, so she didn't have a problem. We don't get to see them much anymore though, she and Rachel moved back to Lima for some strange reason. I think Rachel was trying to take a break from Broadway. They have kids now, so I guess they wanted to raise the kids in peace." He explained to me, giving a goofy grin. My head was spinning. Quinn was the kids mother. Quinn and Rachel got married. It was all so confusing. Hadn't Kurt said earlier that Rachel had married Finn? Then it hit me, Rachel and Finn must have either not got married or they had gotten a divorce.

The doorbell rang. Kurt jumped up quickly off the couch, leaving me alone. Within minutes, the whole house started smelling amazing with the sent Chinese food. I could hear the kids, running down the stairs excitedly. I guess they know that when its takeout night, to run come down the stairs immediately. I got up myself, deciding that the smell of the food was too irresistible, and that I needed to go to the dining room immediately so I could eat with my family.

Dinner was eaten quietly at first, but then the twins started babbling about what they had done in Kindergarten that day. Alis was proudly explaining how she had been able to count to seventy, higher than anyone in her class apparently, and how she could outrun all the boys during gym. Anna waited patiently, and then told everyone about the books that she had read during quiet reading time and about the game she played with her friends at recess. How these girls were twins, was beyond me. Alis was like me, at least me how I remembered. When it came time for Jamie to talk, he just shrugged. Kurt hesitated, and then opened his mouth. "Did he do it again?" he asked. Jamie shrugged. I felt confused.

"Did who do what again?" I asked, trying to understand. Kurt hesitated then looked over at me.

"A boy at Jamie's school has been ruthlessly bullying him. Well actually it's a lot like that time in high school, if you know what I mean…" he trailed off. I stared dumbfounded. A lot like high school? I had bullied Kurt because he was gay. If it was like high school, then was Jamie gay? That shocked me, or rather, just surprised me a bit. Jamie did have gay dads. Maybe it was genetic or something.

"Jamie, are you gay?" I asked softly. Kurt coughed a little, somewhat choking on the chicken he was eating, and stared at me. Jamie hesitated, but nodded. I let out a small sigh. Poor boy, if his tormentor was anything like I was, he must be going through hell. "I'm…I'm really proud of you son." I said softly, attempting to give a supportive smile. Kurt relaxed, and started eating his chicken again.

Dinner was quite after that, maybe even what I could call extremely awkward. Once dinner was done, it was apparently homework time. Homework time for Kurt seemed to mean go into the bed room and watch TV, because there we were, sitting, well Kurt was trying to cuddle, on the bed. I glanced at the clock, reading the time. "Do we always eat dinner so late? It's nearly eleven pm. Dinner hasn't been over for even a hour." I asked. Kurt laughed, leaning over to give my forehead a kiss.

"No, normally we don't eat so late. But you got home late, so we ate late. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go tuck in the twins. Could you go check on Jamie? Warn him its getting close to time for bed, and that he needs to start thinking about turning everything off and heading to sleep. They have school in the morning, after all." Kurt ordered. Man, I had forgotten how bossy Kurt could be. I nodded then made a sharp turn out our bedroom door. I got halfway down the hallway when I realized that I honestly had no idea where I was going. I hadn't thought about the fact that I've only been in about three of the rooms in this house so far. I was tempted to turn back and go back to Kurt and my room, but then that would make me feel like a failure. So I just bit my lip and started walking. Surely it wouldn't be that hard to find.

After scaring both twins, finding the bathroom, laundry room, and what seemed to be Kurt and my escape rooms, I finally found Jamie's room. Taking a big breath, I knocked on the door. A small "Come in" came from the inside. Opening the door, I saw Jamie spread out on the bed, homework surrounding him. "Hey dad." He said, looking up. I stared at him a bit. It was hard to get used to; Jamie looked exactly like Kurt, almost sounded exactly like Kurt. I gave him a smile.

"Hey Jamie. Your dad told me that I should tell you to get ready for bed." I said, walking over towards him. He sighed then nodded. "Do you want to talk about anything? I mean I can't remember anything at the moment, and I know that must be hard, but if you need to talk or something, I'm here for you." I explained to him. Jamie gave a small smile, the same smile I had seen so many times on Kurt's face when they were Jamie's age. Jamie was much skinnier than Kurt had been at the time, but he still had the small baby face Kurt had had. "Was tonight the first time you admitted to being gay, or had you said it before?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I know Dad knew. I never actually said it out loud. I think you knew too. You were always talking about how I was exactly like Dad, every single little thing." He laughed. I leaned over to hug him, a big smile on his face. "I haven't said anything at school. I'm too scared to. I mean, Connor tortures me enough, coming out might mean getting it worse. I hate going there so much Dad. Every time I see Connor, I get so terrified. I'm scared of what he'll do to me every time I see him. It only started as name calling and such. But then all of the sudden, I'm being roughly pushed around, especially on the floor and against my locker. I don't know what to do anymore Daddy... Maybe that's why I'm not so scared to move to Westerville. I'm actually looking forward to it so much. Dad said that Dalton has a zero bully tolerance. I should be safe there." He moaned, crying into my shoulder. I stared at the wall behind him, feeling numb. Had Kurt been this way that whole time I had hurt him so bad? Jamie felt so delicate in my arms, so fragile. We sat in silence for a little bit, the only noise was Jamie's sniffles.

"Jamie, I'm proud of you no matter what you are. I wish I could say it'll get better, that maybe he'll stop, but I can't make any promises. With your dad, god, I was so horrible. I was in love with him, but I was too afraid to admit I was gay. The only way I knew how to handle it, was to torture your dad. I did the same things Connor does to you, with Slushie throwing added into the mix. I'm not proud of what I did. I don't know how I got your father to forgive me, but in all honesty, I probably shouldn't have been forgiven. I'm here for you son, I really am. Tomorrow, if you want, we can go talk to the principal. I want to keep you safe Jamie." I said, rubbing my hand on his back.

"I love you Dad. I'm so glad that nothing bad happened to you. I'll be okay for now." He said softly, pulling out of the embrace. I bit my bottom lip, my heart felt as if it was going to explode. Jamie was so strong. So incredibly strong. How could he and Kurt stand this, I hadn't even been able to handle it for a week.

"I love you too Jamie. Good night." I said softly, getting up before I started crying. I made my way back to Kurt and my room, tears rolling down my face, guilt eating at me. Why had I been so heartless back then? How could I have been so heartless back then?


	4. Photos

**Title:** Change It And Then Save It  
**Chapter: **CH4; Photos  
**Author:** thereoncewasaginger (Tumblr is also thereoncewasaginger)  
**Rating:** Eventual M(chapter rated T)  
**Warnings:** make out, and assumed thoughts of sex.  
**Characters:** Dave K., Kurt H., mention of: Quinn F., Dave's mother  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Sci-Fi, Slight Fantasy  
**Summary:** AU, Dave attempts suicide but ultimately fails. When he wakes up, he finds out things aren't what they were. Dave finds that he has the perfect life, his dream life. Later he finds out he is what is called a 'Job', or someone who gets second chances. He is whisked away from his dream life, and told he has a second chance at earning it. Thankfully, he has a friend who can help him  
**A/N:** Hello again! I'm trying to space out my chapters upload, because I don't want to put them up too fast, and I'm trying to have two chapters ahead of what I have uploaded. You see on my other account, I made the mistake of just uploading as I went, and it took me a whole year, just to write 12 chapters because I kept taking long breaks and not wanting to write. So I'm trying this way out. Because of the fact chapter five will be short, I'm uploading it at the same time as this chapter, but because of that I had to write chapter seven first. Oh, let's see, presumably Dave comes out of the closet right before Junior year ends, and his mother is slightly homophobic at first. His father accepts it completely, but his mother doesn't. But you'll see how that turns out. Um, as same as last chapter, the job explanation is on my tumblr, if you look under the tag 'thereoncewasaginger's fan fiction' or something like that. So anyways, I'll shut up now :p  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, just the characters that I created.

Wiping the tears off my face, I entered Kurt and my bedroom again. I wasn't going to let Kurt see me crying, not intentionally anyways. "Did you get lost?" Kurt laughed as I walked into my room. I nodded slowly. He gave me a smirk.

"Well at least you're back. I mean the house isn't that bad, but I'm sure if you found your escape room, then you might get sucked in. I don't really know why, but that room is a black hole." He joked, coming slowly over to me. When he was right infront of me, he stopped, studying me. He gave me a somewhat puzzling and questioning look. "Were you crying?" He asked. I shrugged than gave a quick nodded. Okay, he knew now "Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Jamie?" he interrogated. I just nodded agaim. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." He said, pulling me into a hug. I shook my head, giving him an extremely sad smile. I should let him comfort me, but something about Kurt comforting me really made me feel awkward.

"I realized just how horrible of person I had been. I mean I realized it awhile ago, but seeing it through my own son, just hit me even harder. I had been so horrible to you; I really don't know why I ever managed to gain your forgiveness. Or even how I ended up winning you. I'm terrified for Jamie. God, he looks so fragile, just like you did. The thought of someone doing the same thing I did to you, it makes my blood boil. He admitted he's looking forward to moving to Westerville. I hate knowing that he feels miserable and unhappy." I moaned. Kurt rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. I felt him pull away, and then grab my hand. He was leading me to his bed, no, our bed. I bit my lip. What was he thinking about doing?

I saw a large book on the bed however and immediately relaxed. "I figured I could try to refresh your mind a bit, with pictures." He explained, climbing onto the bed. I followed, curious now. He patted the spot next to me, and then opened up the book. He pointed to a photo on the first page, a huge proud smile plastered on his face. "This, this is our wedding photo. I love it. Look at your face, you look so incredibly happy." He cooed. I studied the photo, somewhat at loss for words. It was amazing, it looked…so _perfect. _I frowned a bit though, noticing my own appearance. I looked more _skinner. _This was around the same time that I knew of, and I wasn't that skinny.

"I look a lot skinner then I can, uh remember…" I said. Kurt snorted.

"During the summer between Junior and Senior year, you told me that you wanted to lose weight. I really didn't understand why you wanted to so desperately, I thought you looked incredibly sexy the way you were, but I guess it wasn't something I could stop you from doing. Apparently, I feel extremely guilty for it when you finally admitted it, I was the reason you wanted to lose weight so desperately, because of what I had said when we erm, weren't on good terms. I guess it had just always stuck with you." He said, awkwardly. Well Kurt was right, it had stuck with me and had bothered me. Not as much now, since I had been starting to go to Scandals, but it still bothered me. "Anyways, basically I put you on a strong and hard diet, and you actually started loosing weight. It was actually pretty funny, after I did that your mom adored me. I mean she hated the fact that you were gay, and she blamed me for it, but then I guess she realized that I was good. She loved the fact that I would help you loose weight. She also loved the fact that she now had a shopping partner. She had quite a lot of fun with me after that. Most the to the expense of your father, and the misery of you. " he laughed. I bit my lip. So in his reality, if that's what I could call it, my mother eventually accepted me. I could only wish that would happen with my mother in my reality, if that was a reality.

Kurt turned the page, flipping through our college years. It surprised me seeing most of the Lima people we knew, as adults. Kurt stopped when we reached a page dedicated to a baby. "This is Jamie's baby page. Here is the two of us and Quinn and Jamie in the hospital." He said, pointing at the top corner. I glanced at another, eyes falling on a photo of me and Jamie. The pride in my face sent happy shivers down my back. Kurt leaned his head on my shoulder. He smiled at me, and then pulled the book away from me. I looked up, frustrated. I knew for a fact that this picture was from ten years before, and that we still had a bunch to go. I wanted to see the twins baby picture. "I think it's enough for tonight, baby. I really don't want to overwhelm you with anything. We could look at the rest tomorrow." He offered. I sighed and nodded. So what now then, if they weren't going to look at photos?

Kurt moved slightly, pushing his way into my lap. Oh god. Oh god, is he wanting what I think he is wanting? My heart started racing. Sure, I had really wanted to have sex with Kurt Hummel. I had really wanted that ever since I really knew what sex meant, probably even before that despite the fact that we had on been in middle school. I hadn't really understood then, I thought that maybe liking other guys was normal. But that had changed rather abruptly when we were in middle school. That was when Kurt had really started getting bullied, even though he hadn't actually said he was gay. That's when I had gotten scared that I would too. Because of that, I never actually had my chance at during high school to be with Kurt that way. Yet now, here I was sitting in bed with Kurt freaking Hummel in my lap, waiting to do things with me that I had only fantasized. At least, I think he was thinking about doing things like that with me. I gulped a bit, staring at him. I couldn't look him in the eye; I could only look at his lips.

His lips were mesmerizing. I don't know why, but they were. I had noticed this many times before, and had always caught myself staring at them. I feel like I can't move at all, and I realize, Kurt is in control. His lips curl into a smirking smile, and then all of the sudden, his lips are on mine. I can feel my heart pounding, soaring, as our lips intertwine. I have no clue what to do. I had only kissed him once, and that kiss hadn't been the kiss that I was proud of. So I let him do the work.

All good things have to come to an end though, and I feel my body be disappointed as he pulls away. I want to reach out for him, beg him for more, but something is stopping me. "I love you, Dave Karofsky." He moaned. Oh god, even his moans were sexy.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." I moaned back. Kurt laughed.

"Karofsky. Not Hummel. I took your last name." he informed me. Oh. Well that was cool. Actually it spiked my happiness, the fact he would take my name. Kurt Karofsky. It had a nice ring. Dave and Kurt Karofsky. Even that together sounded perfect.

"Well, Mr. Karofsky, I love you very much." I corrected. I leaned in for another kiss, which he gladly accepted. Kurt was accepting a kiss from me and it wasn't forced! I suddenly wanted so much more with Kurt. So much that I knew I wouldn't actually ever have with him. I gently started to wrap my arms around Kurt's waist, deepening the kiss, but he stopped me.

"As much as I would love to have sex with you right now, we can't. Not while you still don't have the majority of your memories. " he said sadly. I knew he was right. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. Still, I couldn't help but feel extremely disappointed. Nodding, I gave him one quick peck on the lips, and then slid down. I wasn't really sure how we slept together on the bed, who slept on which side, but right now, I just wanted to lay down.

And then, it didn't take long for my eyes to droop, and for me to fall asleep.


	5. Meeting Lexi

**Title:** Change It And Then Save It  
**Chapter: **CH5; Meeting Lexi  
**Author:** thereoncewasaginger (Tumblr is also thereoncewasaginger)  
**Rating:** Eventual M(chapter rated T)  
**Warnings:** Mention of death, minor swearing  
**Characters:** Dave K., OC Lexi, and mention of Kurt H.  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Sci-Fi, Slight Fantasy  
**Summary:** AU, Dave attempts suicide but ultimately fails. When he wakes up, he finds out things aren't what they were. Dave finds that he has the perfect life, his dream life. Later he finds out he is what is called a 'Job', or someone who gets second chances. He is whisked away from his dream life, and told he has a second chance at earning it. Thankfully, he has a friend who can help him  
**A/N:** Hello again! So here is the second chapter of the night I promised! Its insanely short. And might not really make sense in some aspects. **This is where I would advise you to go look at the tumblr post I made about Job spirits…** This is the chapter where I'm nervous things will go bad, but hopefully everyone will stick with me. I adore my OC and I really hope everyone else does too. I don't have much to say after this though haha. I'll get chapter 6 up once chapter 8 is written. Thanks for sticking with me!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, just the characters that I created.  
_Italics is Lexi. _Normal is dave.

_Hello Dave._

I opened my eyes, trying to figure out who said that. I couldn't see anyone, just darkness, all around me. "W-w-what's going on?" I asked, trying not too completely panic. Where was Kurt? Hell, where was I?

_You're in Nothing. Just Nothing. It's a place that technically you belong in at the moment._

I was in Nothing? What was that supposed to mean? I furrowed my brow. "Why am I in 'Nothing'? Why do I belong in Nothing." I asked, confused.

_Because currently, your brain is trying to figure out where you are supposed to be at the moment._

Where I was supposed to be? What the hell? "Who are you?" I demanded. There was a soft giggle.

_I have a lot of names. I have the name I was born with, and the name you created, among other names. You can call me Lexi. Apparently you are very partial to that name._

So 'Lexi' thought this was funny. I didn't find this very funny, at all. "Why did you bring me here? Why did you take me away from my husband?" I continued to demand. There was another giggle.

_He isn't your husband, silly. Well not your husband anyways, he belongs with a different Dave. That Kurt's Dave is now back with him. That wasn't your reality, if you could tell. It could have been yours, but not the way things are going from your reality._

This Lexi person or whatever she was, was confusing me. Reality? That Kurt? What on earth? Was this some kind of sick joke?

_It's no joke Dave. I swear. Ever heard of Alternate Realities?_

I rolled my eyes. Of course I had heard of them. But that was all science fiction. I heard Lexi actually laughing now. "What?" I asked annoyed.

_Dave, they exist. It's not science fiction. There are an infinite number of realities. There is even a reality where you never ever hurt Kurt and was with him from the beginning. There is a reality where your suicide attempt was successful. There was a reality where you hurt Kurt so much, that he was the one committing suicide. There are realities where you two never met, or you were gay but Kurt wasn't. There are so many different variations. Here, test me, try to think of a variation, and I'll tell you if there is one. But I assure you, whatever you think of; there is a reality for that._

I swallowed, but ignored her dare. So much to take in, so much that I didn't want to take it. But why, why did any of this matter? This had to be some weird fiction-y dream. Surely it had to be.

_Have you ever consider the thought that I'm telling the truth? Dave, you're special. _

I snorted. Right, I was special. I knew that.

_You are one of the few out in the world called Jobs. Jobs are the kind of people who can visit alternate reality and most importantly get second chances. The only reason you get the second chances is because of visiting alternate reality. You can't go back in time and fix your mistakes, well sometimes you can, but its really rare, but you can go to an alternate reality and fix things there before it even happens. You can also go to different realities to see what one simple decision could affect things._

Second chances. Well that was about the only happy thing I heard coming from Lexi, the only thing I really wanted to believe.

_Dave, I have a question for you._

"What?" I asked, now curious.

_If you really had a chance to make things right, make things like how you saw before this, would you do it?"_

That was a stupid and obvious question. "Yeah I would. That was the future I've always wanted. It was the perfect future in my opinion." I shrugged.

_Are you willing work for it, do things over? Try to fix what you did so that this future could happen? I mean I guess if you fuck up again, you'll be able to have another chance, but eventually it'll take its toll on you and it won't be pretty._

"If it was possible, I would. But it's not. The past is the past, and like you said, I cannot change it." I sighed.

_Well Dave, you have three options. One, you die in that hospital bed because you really don't have any reason to live. Two, you wake up and live the life without Kurt, which right now is your path. Or three, you can fix it. It's your choice. I would strongly recommend number three, but if you want to be unhappy, then go with two. Unless you just want to be dead and not use this chance at all, then you should be one. Three is the best though._

This was crazy. No. Not crazy. This was insane. But maybe I would wake up for the obscure dream if I just chose an answer. "Fine. I choose option three. I mean, it never hurts to try. Its not going to work though. This is just a stupid dream." I said, laughing at myself. There was, yet again, another snort.

_Whatever you want to believe is up to you. But you made a good choice Dave. Good luck, I'll see you on the flipped side! _

Right. I'm sure I did. And then it was silent again. 'Lexi' wasn't there anymore, or at least I couldn't hear anything that would indicate she was there. Slowly, I could feel my body shutting down once more and I fell asleep again.


	6. Starting today, we are cousins!

**Title:** Change It And Then Save It  
**Chapter: **CH6; Starting today, we are cousins!  
**Author:** thereoncewasaginger (Tumblr is also thereoncewasaginger)  
**Rating:** Eventual M(chapter rated T)  
**Warnings:** Swearing  
**Characters:** Dave K., OC Lexi, Dave's Mother, Mention of Kurt, Quinn, Rachel and OC Parents  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Sci-Fi, Slight Fantasy, Humor  
**Summary:** AU, Dave attempts suicide but ultimately fails. When he wakes up, he finds out things aren't what they were. Dave finds that he has the perfect life, his dream life. Later he finds out he is what is called a 'Job', or someone who gets second chances. He is whisked away from his dream life, and told he has a second chance at earning it. Thankfully, he has a friend who can help him  
**A/N:** Well hopefully I didn't turn too many people away with the last chapter. So I'm really disappointed with myself, because I really was trying to write a more, erm, sexier scene in chapter 4. But that didn't happen. I swear, eventually I'll try to get it to the M rating that I have set. SO I have a song that I listen to that I feel kind of fits the Kurtofsky and this story… 'Little Lion Man' by Mumford & Sons (gah, I'm going through a obsession point with them at the moment. All their songs from this album…yeah…)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, just the characters that I created.  
||_Italics is Lexi. _Normal is Dave.||

My head felt extremely heavy again, much like it did two days before. I groaned, trying to lift it. I really need to figure out why it keeps feeling so heavy in the morning. I yawned, stretching my arms and body out. I was looking forward to today, especially the possibility of learning more about my past or rather to me, my future. Kurt promised he would continue filling in things today. "Morning Kurt." I said groggily. I waited a few seconds for him to respond, wondering if maybe he was still asleep or hadn't heard me. I opened my eyes slowly and lazily. The first thing I noticed was that I was alone. The next thing that I noticed was that this wasn't the room I was in the night before. My heart fell, so it really had all just been some sort of dream, some kind of long, perfect dream. That meant everything from last night was a dream, including that weird Lexi person. I sat up quickly, but instantly regretted that as pain shot through my head.

_That wasn't a dream Dave. None of it was. _

A female voice said. I jumped, looking around. What the hell? I was going crazy. The female laughed.

_Oh Dave. You aren't going crazy. I'm real. Just you can't see me. I mean if you really wanted to, you could. If I go into a human form though, you're kind of stuck with me like that. I mean I can still talk to you in your head, but then everyone can see me and interact with me. _

"You're Lexi…So that wasn't a dream?" I asked. Lexi giggled. Okay, that could get annoying quickly.

_No Dave, none of it was a dream. You really did try to commit suicide, you really did meet a future version of Kurt, and everything I told you last night was true. _

Her voice almost sounding like she was rolling her eyes at the same time. Well crap. If I wasn't in the future thing anymore, where was I?

_Where you should be, that's where you are. Remember when I said you had a second chance? Well here you go. This is your second chance. Kurt is transferring back from Dalton today, congratulations; the BullyWhips club is back in session. I'm just here to make sure you don't fuck things up like usual. You paid the Job's price. Remember that toll thing I said? Your payment was trying to commit suicide. You failed because somewhere along the line you acquired the Job gift which led me to be born. But you never really got me till that night you tried to commit suicide. Understand at all where I'm coming from?" _

I honestly didn't know what to say, or even how to react. She sighed loudly. I wanted to think this was a dream, but somewhere inside me, I knew it was real."Show me. Show me yourself." I ordered, ignoring the warning she had given to me earlier. I had to see if this was real, that I wasn't just imagining it. Lexi snorted, but didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes, getting up. I walked over to the closet, trying to decide what outfit to wear today. Of course I was just imagining her. Something hard hit my head. I whipped around angrily, and came face to face with a petite brunette.

"Hi Dave, I'm Lexi. Well Lexi in human form that is." The girl said perkily. My jaw dropped. I rubbed my eyes, making sure I was actually seeing her. The girl looked like a mash-up of Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt. Why those three, I didn't really get, but that's what she looked like. "I've had a lot of time to really think about how I would look. I think the three of them are hot, and combined it's like sex in human form. Though, for your sake I look more like Quinn and Rachel than Kurt." She explained. Oh great. That's just what I needed to know. My inner whatever it was, was attracted to three different people, including Kurt of all people.

"Dave, honey, if you don't hurry up, you're going to be late to school." My mom said, twisting my door knob. I panicked, looking over at Lexi. Oh god, what was my mom going to think, me having a girl in my room. The door opened and my mom stepped in. Her eyes fell on me, then on Lexi. Suddenly a grin spread across her face. "Lexi! Oh darling, when did you get in?" she asked. I stared at my mom. What the hell?

"Hey Aunt Lisa! I got in last night, Uncle Paul let me in. Mom said I should just not go to school today, since I would be getting in late, but I think that I'll go anyways." Lexi said sweetly. My jaw dropped. Aunt Lisa? Uncle Paul? What the hell was going on? My mom smiled.

"That's fine babydoll. I'm just glad you made it okay and that you and David are actually getting along. Paul will take you two to school, that way he can get you registered. Oh Lexi, I'm so glad you decided to live with us here, it'll be so great having a female around here." Mom said cheerfully. She looked over to me. "Now you make sure Lexi makes it through the day, okay?" she ordered. I gulped, nodding. I was utterly confused by now. Mom gave a happy squeal, and then left the room. I turned my head back to Lexi.

"Okay, explain whats going on. I don't have a cousin name 'Lexi'. I don't even have any aunts or uncles, both my parents were only children." I spat. Lexi laughed.

"This, my dear, is an illusion, and one of my favorite powers. You see I fixed it so that you do have an uncle, on your dad's side, and I'm their daughter. We're the same age. I convinced my 'parents' that I wanted to live in Lima, Ohio, instead of living in big city Los Angeles. You, dear _cousin_, are going to watch over me, making excuses and explaining who I am, and in return, I'll watch over you so you don't painfully screw up. " She explained, a smirk completely plastered on her face. I mentally groaned. This was going to suck, so bad.

"So, Lexi, if you're supposed to be living here, where are you sleeping, where is your stuff, etc?" I asked, this time I was smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you really that dumb? Look, you guys have a spare bedroom. In that spare bedroom, I have created an illusion so that the normal eye would see and feel a female bedroom. That way, if I have guests over, my guest would think they'd be sleeping in a very nice bedroom, when in reality, it's just a plain guestroom like it's always is. The clothes part, well that's the fun part for me. Sure I have an illusion closet, but literally for me, all I have to do is think what kind of clothes I want to wear, and it'll appear. It'll be handy. I can even use it one you. Just don't tell Kurt, I would imagine he would become a rabid stalker if he knew." She said, bored yet excited. Well that was handy. "Look, basically I'm your cheat sheet. I'm here to help make that possible future you saw, happens. Just don't abuse me." She said, her voice turning very serious now. I nodded quickly. Right. She grinned, and then pushed me on the bed.

"I'm going to pick out your outfit for today, you need to impress Kurt if you want to win him." She informed me, and then stood there for a few moments. I guess she figured out my 'look' fairly quickly because she smirked then snapped her fingers. It felt like a jolt of energy swept threw me. It felt as if threads were just weaving around me. Lexi gasped. "Okay, now I know what everyone means by if you wore tighter clothes you'd look a lot sexier. Too bad your supposed to be my cousin, gay, and that I'm your Job spirit, I would totally have a massive se-" I cleared my throat before she could finish that sentence. She just laughed. I glanced in my mirror, studying the clothes she put on me. The jeans were tight, not necessarily Kurt skinny jean tight, but still tighter than my normal pants, and they were dark. Normally I just wore my faded basic blue jeans that were beyond comfortable; actually I could probably call them bliss. These jeans weren't as comfortable, but they still were somewhat comfortable. My eyes traveled up the shirt and then I rolled my eyes. I was wearing a form fitting tee shirt and un-buttoned button up shirt. "This was the only thing I really like about your clothing change of style senior year. You wore a lot less polo shirts and more of these kinds of shirts. Not often, but I could tell that the guys at that bar were mentally fucking you when you wore this." She giggled.

"Keep it in your pants, Lexi." I hissed. This only caused her to turn her giggle into a laugh.

"Come on big boy, we need to go to school. Don't want to miss the love of your life's entrance back to McKinley." She teased, tossing my bullywhips outfit. Oh. Right, I had to wear that, didn't I? "It's too bad you have to wear it, it'll cover up your extremely sexy outfit. Oh well. Maybe you can get Kurt alone and you could show off and you two could…" I shook my head, and then made my way out the door. This was going to be an extremely long day.

**A/N2: **Well. Hello there. Maybe I should put my notes down here. So while editing this chapter, I came across parts where I was highly amused with my Word's attempt to fix my grammar…

According to my word this sentence's you're, should be read as you is…

_Dave, honey, if you don't hurry up, you're going to be late to school._

Anyways. So hopefully I can get another update soon? I just finished with CH 8. And well, I got a little excited on that chapter. So for future reference, I want to say, Sebastian started Dalton right before Kurt transferred back to McKinley, at least in this story he will. So yeah, read, review, PM me, whatever you want? I love it when I get feedback, because that lets me know if I'm screwing up or whatever.


	7. Bullywhips and thoughts of Seduction

**Title:** Change It And Then Save It  
**Chapter: **CH7; Bullywhips and the thought of Seduction  
**Author:** thereoncewasaginger (Tumblr is also thereoncewasaginger)  
**Rating:** Eventual M(chapter rated T)  
**Warnings:** Swearing,  
**Characters:** Dave K., OC Lexi, Dave's father, Santana L., Kurt Hummel, OC Lexi's parents mentioned  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Sci-Fi, Slight Fantasy, Humor  
**Summary:** AU, Dave attempts suicide but ultimately fails. When he wakes up, he finds out things aren't what they were. Dave finds that he has the perfect life, his dream life. Later he finds out he is what is called a 'Job', or someone who gets second chances. He is whisked away from his dream life, and told he has a second chance at earning it. Thankfully, he has a friend who can help him  
**A/N:** Sorry for not posting in awhile. I'm honestly loosing confidence in my story, but I feel bad that I haven't updated. I promised someone I would update two days ago, but things got kind of crazy so I didn't update, and I really want to say sorry for that. Here's an update though, and hopefully I can get CH 9/10 written soon so that I can update quicker this time. Anyways~ Thanks.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, just the characters that I created.  
||_Italics is Lexi. _Normal is Dave.||

The car ride to school was uneventful, for me at least. Lexi was talking the whole ride, telling my dad all about her plane ride from LA and an update about how her 'parents' were doing. It amused me how much this girl could make up stories and my father believed it all. I kind of wanted to ruin her fun a bit, but then again, she was supposed to be helping me after all. So I let her talk. I let her telling my dad her illusions. I think the thing that intrigued me the most was when my dad's phone started ringing. The smile he had on his face could only mean one thing. "Duke?" my dad said, voice excited. I saw him click a button, then place the phone in the visor.

"Paul! Hey there man!" a male voice I didn't recognize said. "How's my baby girl doing? Is she behaving?" the man said. Dad glanced over at Lexi and laughed.

"She's been an angel so far Duke. We're driving to school. Dave's in the car too." Dad said. He turned his head to me, giving a small nod.

"Uh, Hey Uncle erm, Duke." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Dad just sighed and turned his complete focus back on the road. So this was my uncle, my supposedly real uncle. I gave a stare to Lexi who just smiled.

_I'll explain later Dave. Oh wait. Nevermind forgot about this whole mind thing. Which surprises me, since I use it a lot. Then again, thanks to your parents all I've been doing is talking in your head. Anyways. Duke and his wife Ellie are actually fully grown Job spirits. And my real parents. And yes, us Job spirits do have kids. It's just every Job spirit doesn't stay with their parents. Well they do for a while, until it comes to the point where they get to be assigned to people. The people they belong with actually are married to each other, kind of funny actually, since the two people both went back to make their second chances happen and they ended being together anyways. Anyways, they have permission from the people, and they are using their home. You see us Job Spirits create strong friendships and bonds with our human counterparts. The illusion part is that everyone in your family thinks we are all related to you. So yeah, there's a somewhat quick explanation. Understand? Just nod if you do._

I nodded slowly. She smiled then leaned back. Dad was busily chatting with Duke, talking about various things. It was interesting watching him and listening to him. It was too bad his dad never actually had a real brother, god only knows how much happier he and mom would be if they had siblings. Dad made a sharp turn into the school parking lot. "Hey Duke, I'll call you back in a bit, I'm at the school and I have to go finish registering Lexi." He said. The two men exchanged goodbyes, then my dad hung up the phone. "I love your Dad Lexi, it was so great catching up with him." He said, extremely cheerfully. I felt sick, my poor dad, he was this happy by an illusion. Lexi just smiled and nodded then made her way out of the car. I started to mimic her movement, but my dad grabbed my arm. "Dave. You know you need to watch your cousin today; you know, show her around and stuff? Introduce her to friends and stuff. I know you two didn't really get along in the past, but could you just try?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, mentally of course. Something told me Lexi already knew her way around and knew everyone, but we needed to keep up appearances, so of course I had to agree.

"Yeah dad, I promise. Could you ask Principal Figgins if maybe I could have one of those passes that let me be late to class so I could show her around to all her classes? After I do my bullywhips thing of course." I asked. My dad's eyes lit up and then he nodded. Good, that made him happy. He let go of my arm, then got out of the car.

_Aw your dad is happy. Good job Davey!_

I wanted to slushie her. Lexi gave a quick pout. I rolled my eyes. Oh right, she knows all my thoughts. We walked towards the building, Lexi and I straggling behind my dad. "Are you always in my head? Like do you always know why I'm thinking, see what I see, that kind of thing?" I whispered. Lexi shook her head.

_I'm not always there. I mean I was always there, but sometimes I would let myself return to the spirit world for a bit. Especially if I knew you were going to do the nasty or you were making out with girls to hide your true self or if you were taking a shower, or something like that. Not that I haven't been in your head while you showered. You have a nice body man, but sadly I would never get to take advantage of that. Though that would be quite funny, especially if I was in human form, and your mom walked in. I'd give the illusion that I was your girlfriend, not your cousin, but still. I would never do that though. _

Lexi liked talking, that was obvious. I felt a bit uncomfortable about the fact that she saw some of those things, and the fact she had been in my mind during showers just gave me the awkward feelings. Lexi laughed at this and gave a flirty smirk. "Yo Karofsky, your late." A female voice yelled. I turned my head coming face to face with Santana.

_She's sexy. So incredibly sexy. I would seriously like to hook up with her. Too bad she's your fake girlfriend. I had always wanted to tell you that she was hot, but couldn't because I wasn't allowed to talk to you till you were allowed your second chance._

Oh god, kill me now. Please, someone. Lexi jabbed me in the side.

_Not going to happen. Especially since if you die, I die, and I'm not ready to die._

Well that was nice of her. "Sorry Santana, my uh, cousin came in late last night and were getting her registered. I'll be there to help with the bullywhips as soon as I'm done showing her around and stuff." I said awkwardly. Santana studied Lexi, her face curling into a smile. Lexi walked up turn her, giving here a quick smile.

"My name is Lexi Karofsky, Dave's cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you. Dave's told me a _lot _about you." She said, emphasizing a lot. Of course I hadn't told her anything. The girl was a spy in my mind. She probably had been mentally stalking Santana the whole time I knew her.

_Good job for figuring that out. I also was mentally fucking her too. Along with a lot of other people. _

Lexi gave a small smirk to me, quickly, like the pout had been. Santana gave a dirty look to me. "I didn't tell her anything. She's just a prying little brat. Mom told her you were my girlfriend. Lexi knows about me, so she know you're my fake, but everything else..." I trailed off. Lexi smiled suggestively.

"Let's just say I have excellent intuition, and believe me I can tell what your preference is. Not that I mind. I think your hot." She said. Oh lovely, Lexi gets right to the point doesn't she. I took a sharp breath, then grabbed her arm. Santana was standing in shock.

"Um. Sorry Santana, I'll uh see you in a bit. My dad is probably waiting for us. Again sorry." I apologized quickly.

_I'm not sorry._

I rolled my eyes. Of course she wasn't sorry. Dad gave us a questioning look. "Sorry. Santana wanted to know if I was ready to do our bullywhips duty. Kurt comes back today." I tried to explain. My dad slowly nodded, accepting my apology. I sighed, why did I have to apologize for everything?

We made our way into the building, which surprisingly was pretty empty. Then again, there was still a good half hour before class started. Dad guided us to the registrar's office, not that I couldn't of found it myself. I glanced around dad, seeing a women at a desk, typing frantically at her computer. Dad gave a small cough and then the lady whipped her head up. "Oh hello." She said quickly, cheeks burning red. She glanced at Lexi and I, then to my dad. "Are you here to register you children, sir?" she asked.

"Just my niece, my son is already enrolled here." He informed her. She nodded.

"Oh, would you happen to be the guardian of Lexi Karofsky?" she asked, looking hopeful. Dad nodded. "Ah yes, well her previous school sent over her transcripts yesterday, so everything is set, we just need you to finish filling out the forms and we can take Ms. Karofsky to the guidance office so she can get her schedule." The women explained. I glanced at my dad.

"Dad, I have to do bullywhips soon. Kurt's going to need me…" I said quietly. Dad shot me a look but shrugged.

"Okay, that fine. Just make sure you are back in time to show Lexi around to her classes." He said. I nodded quickly. Lexi peered over to my dad.

"Uncle Paul, I was actually wondering if I really needed to be in the office for this, or if I could go follow Dave around while he does his bullywhip thing?" she asked. I glanced at my dad, shaking my head quickly. Dad grinned.

"I think you should go. Dave, take your cousin with you." He ordered. I glared at Lexi. Brat.

_You'll love me eventually. I'm just going along to make sure you don't screw up. _

I sighed, then gave my dad a quick nod. "Fine dad. Come on Lexi." I said through gritted teeth, pulling on her arm. Lexi waved at Dad then shuffled out of the office.

It didn't take long for us to find Santana and where Santana was, there was Kurt. I peered at him, curiously staring at him. It was weird, the fact that last night I was with a older him, kissing him. My heart was racing as I stared at him. He looked so perfect and delicate.

_Whoa there cowboy, I hope you realize that what you feel kind of affects me and man now I'm having the urge to go over and kiss him and do all sorts of naughty things to him. Badly. So calm down. Because I don't think anyone wants that to happen. _

I rolled my eyes, ignoring what she said. Santana waved me over, and blushed when she saw Lexi. "Hey Karofsky, hey Lexi." She said. Lexi waved at Santana happily. She turned her head to study Kurt.

_You know, I'm sort of disappointed. He looked a lot more hotter when I was in your head. He's still hot though, good choice Davey._

"Stop calling me Davey." I muttered. Santana stared at me. I shook my head then turned to Kurt. "You ready Hummel?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I turned to Lexi. "Are you coming with me? Or what?" I asked. Lexi shrugged.

"You know, I think I'll stay here. Get to know Santana a bit." She explained. Right, get to know her. She already knew Santana. Probably just wanted to try to seduce her or something.

_While that does sound like an amazing idea that I would love to act on, I'm not going to do it. I'll be in your head though, don't worry. That way you can't miss me._

Great. Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth. "So what is your first class?"


	8. Damn exWarbler

**Title:** Change It And Then Save It  
**Chapter: **CH8; Damn exWarbler  
**Author:** thereoncewasaginger (Tumblr is also thereoncewasaginger)  
**Rating:** Eventual M(chapter rated T)  
**Warnings:** Swearing,  
**Characters:** Dave K., OC Lexi, Dave's father, Santana L., Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Sci-Fi, Slight Fantasy, Humor  
**Summary:** AU, Dave attempts suicide but ultimately fails. When he wakes up, he finds out things aren't what they were. Dave finds that he has the perfect life, his dream life. Later he finds out he is what is called a 'Job', or someone who gets second chances. He is whisked away from his dream life, and told he has a second chance at earning it. Thankfully, he has a friend who can help him  
**A/N:** Ugh, I'm so sorry for not updating. I'm really stumped. I've been trying to write ch 9 for a long time, and its not going well…but I'm going to try harder! Hopefully you'll like this?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, just the characters that I created.  
||_Italics is Lexi. _Normal is Dave.||

_Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth to speak. "So what is your first class?"_

Kurt shoved his schedule at me. Oh. So he didn't want to talk to me. Right…I glanced down at the schedule, but wasn't really looking at it. I still remembered his schedule from last time. Still, I studied it, and tried to hide a frown. It was a bit different that the schedule I had seen before. For one thing, the first time around, he had normal French, third period, yet here his schedule said AP French, first period. "Uh, right. AP French. That's really cool." I commented, reading off the first class. I saw a flicker of a smile before he shrugged. We started walking towards the class, neither of us saying a word. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, watching me as I walked Kurt to class. I stared down at the ground for a moment, mentally wishing that it wasn't just because of bully whips.

_Play your cards right big boy, and you can be walking him to class for a different reason._

I had forgotten Lexi was in my head. I mentally groaned. 'Think you can leave me alone for a bit?' I begged in my head. There was a rather loud scoff in reply, but she didn't seem to reply verbally. Kurt glanced up at me. "Uh, we're here…" he said. Oh. Right, I forgot how close the French class was from the entrance of the school. I felt a sense of sadness drop inside me. "Hey Dave," he paused. I looked at him, heart racing. This was the moment. "I don't hate you, I mean not any more. I should hate you, after everything you did, but I don't. After what you did to me and what you caused, that should be enough for everyone to hate you. I can see your pain Dave, and I know it really hurts, but I just want you to know I'm here. I see how miserable you are, Dave. I haven't fully forgiven you yet, but I'm close to it. I'm here for you for whatever you need." He said softly. It was different than the first time, but hit me just as hard. My heart hurt, and I could feel the pain again.

"I'm so…I'm so freaking sorry. So sorry for what I did to you." Tears flooded my eyes. Kurt reached out a little, gently brushing against my arm. I flinched a little. He hadn't done that before.

"I know." He replied. I gulped. "You're doing all this for me…" he said, and then lowered his voice. "Even though its just a plot for Santana to get prom queen and you being blackmailed. Still, I appreciate it." He said, softly. My chest tightened. No, not anymore, that's not the reason why for me.

"Thanks... Wait...Wait for me here, alright? I have to go to calculus. But I'll be here right after I get out." I said, giving a short nod before walking away quickly. 'Lexi, where are you.' I thought.

_Guidance counselor. We're finishing my schedule right now. You know what's cool? The lady put me in a mixture of Kurt and your classes. I have Calculus with you! _

'How did you manage that?' I thought. It had hit me a little while ago that if she could read my mind because she was part of it, that she could hear my thoughts.

_Well, I did a little snooping and used some of my powers. Had to get her to put me in the classes somehow. I have second period with Kurt though, so when you go to pick up Kurt, you'll take me too._

Oh excellent. 'I'm on my way to the guidance counselor's office. See you soon.' I thought. She gave a hummed approval in my head.

~!~!~!~

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting in my calculus class, staring at the board. The teacher was saying something about taking out our homework, which caused me to start panicking. Homework, oh god, surely I had done my homework. Please. I leaned over towards my backpack, reaching in and grabbing my calculus book. Please be in there, please. I remembered this teacher well, and she did not appreciate when people didn't do their homework. I flipped frantically through the pages, trying to think. Okay, this time last year, we were near the end of the book. Biting the inside of me cheek, I turned to the end and then let out a sigh of relief. There was work there. And it was completed. Good. I glanced at it, checking over it quickly, then handed it up with my classmates.

After being satisfied with the number of homework assignments she got, my teacher, Ms. Simmons, turned her back to us, and started writing on the board. A chorus of groans filled the room. That could only mean one thing. "Pop quiz." She said, shuffling towards the desk. "Ms. Karofsky, I assume that you were pretty much in the same spot as we were at your last school." Ms. Simmons said. Lexi nodded. "Good, then this shouldn't be a problem for you." She gave a twisted smile and handed the tests out one by one. I glanced at the paper, quickly studying it. Not that bad.

1) Find the maxima and minima of the function

f(x,y) = 1 + x2 + 3y2

2) Find the maxima and minima of the function

f(x,y) = 2 - 4x2 - 2y2

The test continued like that. I smirked, actually remembering this test. The first time I took it, I had actually done well, not a full one hundred, but pretty well. If I really tried, I probably could get a hundred on it. I confidently started working on the problems. I managed to get to the eighth problem of ten when suddenly Lexi starts yelling in my head.

_Daaaave. You have to help me. Please. Help me. I need the answer for number two…._

I frowned. Number two? 'Why number two? Shouldn't you be on farther than that? I mean you are part of me, and I _have _done this test before' I thought. She sighed.

_You took it. Usually when it came to you being in math and science classes, I just zoned out. Come on….how do you think you actually passed language arts and history all this time? I helped you out, in your time of need, now help me out._

She was getting rather annoying. 'Thank you for that. Truly, but I don't think I can honestly think this out to you.' I thought back. She huffed.

_Fine, make me do this the hard way.._

I glanced over to her, but then I felt my head being moved back down towards my test. From the corner of my eye, I could see her scribbling fast, smirking. Little brat. She was cheating off my test through my head.

_Well if you would've given me the answers I wouldn't have had to do it. Like that power? I just figured out I had it. It lets me control you. Which means when you desperately need my help because your screwing up, I can take control and make everything okay._

Wonderful, that's just what I needed. When I felt her leaving my head, it suddenly started pounding. I leaned my head down, desperately trying to finish up the two problems. But before I could even get to answering it, the teacher spoke. "Pencils down." She announced. I shot a glare at Lexi. 'I could have had the whole test done if you hadn't of decided to cheat off my test.'

_Sorry. But at least you'll get an eighty. That isn't that bad. _

I rolled my eyes. 'If you don't remember, last time I got a ninety.' I snarled. She groaned.

_Oops. You'll forgive me. It's just one test._

Right, I'm sure I will.

~!~!~!~

Class passed by quickly after that. There were no more pop quizzes, and it had been mostly class time to work on homework. Lexi hadn't really bothered me all that much after the test. She probably felt guilty. Good, she deserved that. I glanced at the bell, seeing that there was only a minute left. Okay, a minute, that means I could probably start putting my stuff away without getting yelled at. I managed to get my notebook into my bag. "Mr. Karofsky, there is still a minute left of class." A voice said behind me, causing me to jump. I turned.

"I know ma'am, but I have to do my bullywhips duties. I have permission from principal Figgins." I explained. She sighed.

"Yes, I know about the bullywhips thing. Okay, fine." She gave her consent. I shoved my pencil bag and textbook into my backpack. The bell rang as I was zipping up my bag. I gave a quick hand motion to Lexi to follow me. She stood up and we quickly made our way out of the classroom.

"I really am sorry about the test. I won't do it again, I promise." She said softly. I shrugged.

"Its fine. Your right, it is just one test. Are you going to be able to handle not having the next class with me?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Besides there's always brain talk. And we'll all three be together in third period." She shrugged. My head snapped up. Third period? What did I have third period that I would have with both of them? "Child and Family Development. I kind of tweaked all our schedules. This way you'd have some classes with him. I should probably tell you what your schedule is now, shouldn't I? All your teachers and classmates assume you've been in there the whole year though, so you wont really have to worry. Besides, most of your classes stayed the same, just different periods." She said, voice going low. 'What's my schedule? And say it in here' I thought, and tapped on my head to emphasize where to say it.

_Calculus, Gym, Child and Family Development, History, English, Anatomy, and AP bio. Why you had two sciences this year, one being a AP class, I never understood._

"I hadn't really thought about it at the time, I just knew I was excellent with science, and now that I know that I'll be a doctor possibly, I should pay extra attention." I said, shrugging. We neared the French classroom.

"You're taking us to chemistry by the way. You know, the normal science class most Juniors take." She said, rolling her eyes. Whatever. 'Do me a favor... could you stay out of my head while I'm in gym?' I mentally asked. She nodded. We almost neared the French room when Lexi stopped. She jabbed my arm, pointing. "Remember when the future Kurt said Blaine followed him to McKinley…" she asked. I nodded, turning my head. I felt myself go instantly sick. There was Blaine, arms wrapped around Kurt, who seemed absolutely excited.

"…you seriously transfered here, just for me? I mean, I know what I said before, but I wasn't thinking you would really give it all up. Oh my god, I'm so happy!" Kurt squealed. Blaine grinned, nodding. Oh god, this was sickening, so very sickening. I gave a small cough, and Kurt turned to me. He immediately started blushing. "Oh, uh, hey David." He said. I gave him my best fake smile. "Look who's here! He took me completely by surprise! But I'm so happy he's here." He said, cheerfully smiling. I gave another fake smile, pretending that I was just as excited.

"Awesome. Great to see you again, Blaine." I forced myself to say. He gave a smile.

"You too." He replied. He looked back to Kurt. "Hey, I love you. I need to hurry. Got gym this period, and since today is my first day, I have no idea what to do." He said. Lexi glanced at me.

"Dave has gym this period." She said. I glared at her. "I'm Lexi by the way, Dave's cousin." She informed him. Blaine gave his perfect little smile.

"Nice to meet you Lexi." He said coolly. "Do you think you could show me to class Dave, I mean after you take Kurt and Lexi to their classes?" he asked. I shrugged, sure whatever, then nodded. He grinned. "Awesome. That would be so helpful."

We all walked in silence, no one saying a word. I kept glancing over, staring at Kurt and Blaine happily walking down the hall hand in hand. It made me sick. Especially since I knew Blaine was going to cheat on him. I mean, why bother transferring if you're just going to cheat. I mentally sighed, shaking my head. "Well, this has been the most awkward walk ever. Thanks for walking Kurt and I to class _Davey._" Lexi said, giving me a hug. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, right. So I'll see you after class Kurt?" I asked. He nodded, smiling.

"I'll be waiting. Probably here with Lexi. Take care of my boyfriend." Kurt ordered. Ugh, did I have to?

"Sure thing." I grinned, and then turned. "Gym is this way, Coach Bestie's office is right in front of the boys locker room door. No, she isn't trying to peak in. But anyways. I'll be in there if you need any help or whatever. I'm not sure what you guys did for PE at Dalton." I said. Blaine studied me.

"Is it really true that you want to protect Kurt, or is it just because Santana is blackmailing you?" he asked. Damn exWarbler.

"I want to protect Kurt. At first it was just because of Santana blackmailing me, but I do want to protect him." I sighed. His eyes narrowed.

"I don't really believe that you know. But after today you don't really need to protect Kurt. Use bullywhips for something else. I'm standing by him. As the only other openly gay student here, I can help him." He hissed. My jaw dropped. Well I wasn't expecting that. "Besides, eventually you won't be able to handle it, and you'll revert back to your old ways." He continued.

_Calm down Dave, I can feel you get really angry. Don't do anything stupid._

I ignored Lexi. "How is he? That other boy at your last school?" I asked. Blaine stood dumbfounded. Smirking, I left him and made a turn into the locker room.

_Oh crap Dave, why'd you do that? What if he isn't even with that guy yet?_

'Look. He started it. He's the idiot. And by the look on his face, I would say he's with the guy alright.'

_I just hope you realize what you just did. It might really affect you and Kurt._

'I won't let it. I don't know what that future Dave did, but I'll make this work. I'll make sure that he doesn't get hurt, because I really truly love him.'

A/N2: Woo. Chapter 8! Sorry it took so long. I'm really debating where I'm going with this, but I'm going to try spitting out more chapters soon. And yes, I just want to say that there is Blaine bashing probably. I love Blaine, but honestly, not in this story.


End file.
